


HarriscoFest 2017 Collection

by Terrie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Dom/sub, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: These are the vignettes I wrote for the 2017 HarriscoFest





	1. Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> I will note the rating and prompt for each piece on each piece.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Summer Camp AU  
> Rating: M  
> Note: Harry is around 28ish in this fic.

It’s not that Harry dislikes the campers. The kids are great. But his favorite time of year is the two weeks before they arrive. The staff is all here and they work as a single unit, cleaning away the debris of the previous winter, performing small repairs and getting everything shipshape before the hoards of crying, puking, screaming children descend. He likes the campers, just prefers to hide for the first couple days until all the homesickness crises have resolved.

He’s fixing a few loose shingles on the boat house when he hears the crunch of approaching sneakers. He looks up to see one of the counselors coming down the path. Cisco Ramon calls out, “Rules say you shouldn't be down by the lake on your own.”

Harry sets his tools aside and sits back. “That so? Seems to me I'm more at risk from falling off the boathouse roof and braining myself on the ground than I am drowning.”

“Is that supposed to reassure me? Because I'm not feeling reassured.” Cisco climbs the ladder to sit down on the roof next to Harry. He’s wearing the Camp S.T.A.R t shirt with its yellow sunburst logo, but it’s a least a size too small. Cisco stretches and exposes a strip of skin two inches wide. Harry stares.

“Please tell me you have shirts that actually fit.”

Cisco looks down at his shirt and then back at Harry, grinning. “What’s wrong with my shirt?”

“It’s obscene. The parents can’t see you wearing there. The divorced mothers alone would cause a riot.” Harry pictures it. It is not a pretty picture.

Cisco leans into him, slides a hand up his thigh. “How about you? Can I wear it for you?”

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Beside him, Cisco goes still. Harry is about to apologize when Cisco huffs and pulls back, giving his leg a squeeze before he lets go.

“You know, I’m nineteen. That makes me legal in all fifty states and most countries.”

“I notice you left off the part where I’m your boss.” He tried to slip a hand under Cisco’s shirt, but that damn thing is too tight. Instead, he shoves it up so he can lay a hand on his spine. “But I was referring more to the fact that we’re on the roof of the boathouse and did you miss the part where I mentioned the risk of falling and spilling our brains out all over the ground?”


	2. Something to Remember Him By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Harry finds Cisco's keepsake of him

Harry pounds on the door to Cisco’s apartment. It's a balance. Loud enough to wake Cisco. Not so loud as to wake his neighbors. It's several long minutes before Harry hears the sound of the lock being undone. When Cisco finally pulls the door open, Harry forgets what he was about to say.

“Is that my shirt?”

The black fabric hangs down to Cisco’s thighs. The ends of the sleeves are rolled up, bunching around his wrists. From underneath the shirt comes a pair of plaid sleep pants which are, thankfully, not Harry's. The shirt is hard enough to wrap his head around.

Cisco looks down and crosses his arms over his chest. “What do you need at… Oh, God, is it two in the morning?”

“Why are you wearing my shirt?” 

“I get cold. I layer.” Cisco scrubs at his face with one hand. “Will you stop fixating on the shirt? What is so important that you got me out of bed in the middle of the night?”

“Hmm?” Harry gives himself a mental shake. “Oh, Mirror Master escaped custody. Time to go to work”


	3. Leave Your Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The discovery of one or more tattoos  
> Rating: T

It starts high on his ribs, under his arm, then down his side to end above his hip. Cisco runs his fingers along the black symbols etched into Harry’s skin. The flesh beneath his hand gives a shivering twitch. “These are the breach formulas. The ones we worked on. Must have hurt like a son of a bitch.”

“Some parts more than others.” Harry lowers his arm back to his side.

“Why that?” Those formulas are the product of exhaustion and desperation. Not exactly happy memories

“It connects me to you. Like you said, we did them together.” Harry runs a thumb over the back of one of Cisco's hands. “And the breaches themselves, they gave me you.”


	4. Journey 'Round the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Anniversary night  
> Rating: T

Cisco bounces on the mattress. It’s so comfy that it’s unbelievable. He may be a little bit in love. “We’re taking this mattress with us. Help me figure out how to smuggle it out to the car.”

Harry pauses in unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers going still. “No, Ramon.”

“Think of it as an anniversary present. I could try to vibe it out of the hotel, but it’s kinda big and awkward.”

“If you want a present, this might be a little more appropriate.” Harry drops something into Cisco’s palm and closes his fingers around whatever it is. Cisco looks down at his closed hand and then back up at Harry. Harry refuses to meet his eyes. He opens his hand.

“These are rings.” They’re white metal. Light, not heavy, which means titanium. They’re plain, simple, just rounded edges with a brushed, not polished, finish. And there are two of them. “Are these…?”

“Only if you want them to be.” Harry looks away and scratches at his neck. “I mean, they can be what you want them to be. They don’t have to be--”

“Give me your hand.” When Harry hesitates, Cisco makes a grabby motion with his fingers. “C’mon, your hand.”

Cisco barely breathes as he slides one of the rings onto Harry’s finger. This is not what he had been expecting when Harry had sprung dinner and a night in a nice hotel on him. He’d figured they’d have a little too much to drink, have some fun trying to ruin the sheets and order room service for breakfast. A very enjoyable celebration of a year of dating. This is so much bigger.

Harry takes the other ring from Cisco’s palm. He kneels down next to where Cisco sits on the bed. As he slips the ring on to Cisco’s hand, he can hear Harry murmur, “With this ring…”

Cisco’s lips are on his before Harry has a chance to finish.


	5. Overcast at Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rain(y day)  
> Rating: T

The rain is a drumbeat against the windows. From where he lays on the couch, Cisco can watch the droplets streak down the glass against a background of grey clouds. It suits his mood. He hugs a throw pillow to his chest. Harry sits himself on the edge of the couch and runs a thumb along Cisco's temple. “Hey.”

Cisco doesn’t say anything, just glances at Harry out of the corner of his eye and then back to the window. Harry sighs. “I talked to Barry. He said Officer Hildon is out of surgery. She’s going to be okay.”

Cisco shrugs. “She shouldn’t have been hurt. If I’d been faster –”

“No. You did everything you could.” Harry tucks a few strands of hair behind Cisco’s ear. “You can’t go back in time and change what you did. That nevers works out. You were getting the civilians out of harm’s way. Do you think Officer Hildon would want one of them hurt to save her?”

Cisco scowls. “That’s not playing fair.”

“Have you met me?” Cisco refuses to answer. He hunkers down and doesn't look at Harry. With a grumble, Harry nudges him with one hand. “Here, move over.”

Cisco finally lifts himself from his nest of cushions, propping himself up on one elbow. “What the hell are you doing?”

“If you’re going to be this stubborn and stupid, I refuse to look at your face.” He shoves himself in between Cisco and the back of the couch, wraps an arm around Cisco's waist and tangles their legs together.

Cisco squirms, which only makes Harry tighten his hold. “Dude, you’re ruining my sulk.”

“Oh no, the horror.” He presses his lips to the back of Cisco’s neck. Cisco can feel them curve into a smile. “Remind me to feel bad about that later.”


	6. Writ on Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dom/sub  
> Rating: M

Cisco has learned to give himself extra time in the morning. He needs the time for moments like this when he steps out of the shower and catches sight of himself in the mirror. There are four purpling spots -- finger marks -- on one hip. He turns so he can see the matching thumb imprint. He knows from experience they’ll turn darker as the day goes on. 

He turns further, angles his shoulder. In the fleshy part, where his shirt will thoroughly cover it, is a splendid set of teeth marks. Cisco reaches back and presses his fingers to the mark, shivering at the aching sting it produces.

“Do you have any idea what you look like doing that?” Harry leans against the door frame, a mug of coffee in his hand. 

Cisco grins at Harry’s reflection, then turns to face the real thing. “Like what you see?”

Harry crowds him back against the bathroom counter, setting his coffee to the side so he can bracket Cisco with his arms. Cisco uses the counter as leverage to arch up into Harry, tilting his head to give better access to his collar bone. He groans at the scrape of teeth on skin. “Does it bother you? That they never last.”

“Not really. That means I get to apply them again.” A kiss to his shoulder. “And again.” A kiss to his neck. “And again.” He presses against Cisco, lips to lips, body to body. Hands grip Cisco’s hips, fingers digging into his flesh. “Why? Does it bother you?”

Cisco turns his head so he can see his back in the mirror. The half-healed welts left by whip and by finger nails. “I don’t like the idea of going without.”

“Not going to happen.” Harry puts a hand to Cisco’s chest and drags his nails across the skin, leaving red lines in their wake. No longer held up by Harry, Cisco slides down to his knees. Harry rests a hand on his head, a steady weight to keep him in place.

“I was getting ready for work.”

“We can be late.”


	7. One to Grown On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Birthday  
> Rating: G

“... Happy birthday, dear Jesse,  
Happy birthday to you…”

Cisco warbles in a falsetto, even though Harry knows for a fact that he has an above-average singing voice. It’s ridiculous, but then, Cisco is one of the most ridiculous people Harry has ever known. Even now, he’s putting a cake in front of Jesse that has candles in it. Because on this Earth, setting fire to baked goods is apparently a birthday tradition. 

Jesse is as skeptical of the flaming cake as her father. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Close your eyes. Make a wish. Blow out the candles. If you can blow them all out in a single breath, your wish will come true.”

“You realize,” Harry says, “that if she does that, she’s basically spitting all over the cake. And you want us to eat it?”

Cisco smiles. “C’mon, Harry. We’re all family here. What’s a few germs among family?”

It’s stupid. Harry knows that. But that doesn’t stop the warmth that spreads from his stomach to the tips of his fingers. He risks a glance at Cisco and is met with a wide grin and soft eyes. Now the warmth in his belly is joined by a warmth at the tips of his ears. When Jesse closes her eyes, Harry makes a wish right along with her. Not that he needs to. His wish has already come true.


End file.
